Harry Meets Sally
by hath57
Summary: AU, post-My Bloody Valentine. Castiel and Sam are dumbfounded when new emotions surface in Dean and Gabriel... Story's better than the summary, believe me. Destiel, Sabriel, during S5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set sometime after My Bloody Valentine.**

**Please R+R!**

"Boys, boys, _boys_." Gabriel tutted as he appeared in Sam and Dean's motel room, Dean jumping. "You really need to clean up some of this mess." Gabriel flung a sock over his shoulder.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Dean wheezed. "How many times- can angels not appear here like that?"

"Calm down." Gabriel smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, hand instinctively resting by his belt.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'."

"Yeah. Sure. What do you actually want?" Dean asked.

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to chill out with you two. Isn't it homely in this motel?" Gabriel laid down on a sofa, legs draping over the arm rest.

"We haven't got time for this." Dean scowled, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" Gabriel smirked again. "Cause the latest news is that you've got nothing to hunt lately."

"Have you been… _stalking _us?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Stalking, following, watching, whatever you want to call it." Gabriel waved a hand dismissively.

"Stalking sounds right." Dean retorted.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I've been worried about the Apocolypse Later vessels!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you before that, now would I? Well, except maybe you saying yes."

"The answer's still no." Dean said firmly.

"Fine." Gabriel smirked again, before simply lying there, Dean and Sam hanging there awkwardly, before Gabriel felt a whoosh of air fly past him.

"Gabriel, can you just leave? We've got stuff to…" Sam began.

"Did you feel that?" Gabriel asked, standing up.

"Uh… no?" Sam said, confused.

"It was just like…" Gabriel gasped, and his eyes widened, before he returned to normal. "Can I have a word with Sam for a second?"

"Um… sure…" Sam agreed hesitantly, walking out into the corridor, Gabriel following.

"So, what did you want to talk abo…"

But Sam never got to finish that sentence, because then, Gabriel pinned him to the wall, his lips meeting his, Sam's eyes wider than they'd ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers, my favouriters and story alerters! :D**

"He… he kissed me." Sam whimpered, staring out of the window. There was a short silence, before Dean burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh… oh god, I so needed this." Dean laughed, clutching his chest. "This is just too good!"

"Shut up, man." Sam moaned.

"Did you kiss back?" Dean giggled.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, horrified at the idea.

"Did he tongue you?" Dean coughed out in between giggles, and Sam went bright red. "Oh my god, he did!"

"Shut up." Sam moaned. After another few minutes of very loud laughing and Sam glaring at him, Dean managed to stifle it to just the occasional giggle.

"So man. You and Gabriel." Dean stated.

"We're not in love."

"Then why did you kiss?" Dean laughed.

"Oh, you can talk!" Sam retorted, and Dean abruptly stopped laughing.

"You what?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously _what_?"

"You and Cas!" Sam exclaimed.

"We're not in love!" Dean defended.

"Then why does Cas always stand really close to you, even now that he understands personal space? How come you flirt with him?"

"I don't flirt with him!" Dean protested.

"'Hey Cas, last person to look at me like that, I got laid!' Yeah, you don't flirt with him at all."

"Look, just because Gabriel tongued you…" Dean's retort stopped short, because then, a large gust of wind flew past Dean, and he shivered.

"How's there wind in here?" Dean asked.

"What? There isn't…" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Then…" Dean's eyes suddenly widened, and he shot out of his seat towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute, Sammy." Dean said as he walked out of the door, leaving a confused Sam behind him, before something clicked in his mind, Sam's eyes widening in realization.

"Oh. I know what's going on. Oh, this is gonna be brilliant."

Sam was laughing already.


End file.
